The new guy
by ElWolfMan
Summary: this story is about a new ninja who just came into Konoha and the crazy things that hapen to him for being the new guy
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this** **is my firs time doing a fanfic**

**so no critics... NA ****just kiding but I hope you like it**

**So on with the show **

* * *

**The new guy**

Walking down the roads of konoha is a tall black haired seventeen year old boy waiting to meet with his grandfather.

Katsuro couldn't belive it he was to meet his grandfather hours ago and he still hadn't come loking for him. He walked around like a moron until he heard the sound of some thing braking. Katsuro ran toward he heard the sound until he found himself in front of a flower shop where a blond girl posibly his age has kneeling gathering some flowers that apared to had fallen.

Katsuro kneelded beside her and helped her get the flowers. When they finished Katsuro stood up and left the fowers on a table. When the girl stood up he noticed that she had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

- Well that's that are you ok?

- Yea thanks for asking, Im Akane nice to meet you

- Im Katsuro likewise

- You'r new here aren't you?

- Yes just moved here

- Then as a thankyou for helping me... would you like a tour

- Hey thanks I love t...

- _KATSUROOOOOOOO_

_- _Oh man thas my grandpa I forgot I had to meet him

- Don't worry we'l do it another time

- Wow thankyou... bye Akane

- Bye Katsuro

Katsuro ran to where he heard his name but on the way he couldn't stop thinking about Akane, man she was beautiful. He smiled a the thought only hours in this place and he already had crush on a girl he just met. Katsuro kept running until he saw him.

- _Katsuroooo_

- Im here , Im here

His grandfather looked him with bored eyes for a second but then he smiled.

- About time

- Sorry for being late granpa Shikamaru but its not all my fult I was walking around the village for two hours

- Yea I know Im sorry too is just that Temari was doing some things in the house and didn't let me go

- Really what kind of things

- You don't need to know and enough talking come on we have to get home early because tomorrow begins your trainning

- Oh man what a drag your right in three days is my gening exam

- yep and your granma wont have you lose so lets go we have a long day tomorrow

And with that they left for their home side by side granfather and grandson

* * *

**OMG Shikamaru has a grandson and with Temari **

**Come on people everybody was wating for it**

**Sorry if its too short I just don't have time to write some more but i promise that I'l finish the next chapter this week**

**with recpect your brother**

**- _ElWolfMan_**


	2. Chapter 2

Katsuro had just entered his grandfather's home and sat on the living room when grandma Temari apared and hit him on the back of his head

"Hey what the hell?"

Temari instintivly hit him again and this time with a woden spoon

"Come on granma what the he.."

"DON'T you dare curse again or i wil clean your mouth with soop"

"Then why did you hit me?"

"For being late"

Shikamaru hering that coment laughed hard because he could not belive that his wife would hit his grandson for that stuped hearing him laugh glared at him and hit him as well now its was Katsuro's turn to laugh but thankfuly his grandma didn't noticed.

"Hey come on Temari why are you hiting _Me?"_

"What do you mean why because you laugh at me."

" No I didn't"

" Yes you did."

And with that she left the living room and headed for her room. Shikamaru rapidly followed her but got his room door slamed in his face. Katsuro at this point coudn't stop smiling because even if Temari was now angry with Shikamaru he knew that his granfather would soon find a way to make her happy again or at least as happy as his grandmother is able to show. Instantly he heard Temari voice again.

" You did laugh" She said almost crying

"No I did not"

"Yes you did don't lie"

"Ok well maybe Idid laugh"

"_See_ you did laugh, because I was to violent with Katsuro" She said accusingly.

"No i wasn't because of that"

"Then way was it"

"Well I laugh because I was thinking that even when you where a little violent in font of others you are an absolute lady when we are alone"

Temari felt like a young woman again because she was blushing like crazy. Shikamaru looking at her laughed again but this time more softly so Katsuro coudn't hear it and put his hands around temari waist. He pulled her close And whispered in her ear.

"Im sorry if you tought that I was making fun of you, I would never make fun of the most beautiful woman in the world"

Shikamaru smiled when he saw Temari blush a little more and smile at his coment. He grabed Temari's face and kissed her. At first Temari was surprised but after a few seconds she started kissing back rapidly remembering the lazy boy who had won her heart on her young age. Shikamaru pulled back caressed her face.

"I love you" He said

"I love you too"

After what seem like minutes they fnaly came down hand in hand. Shikamaru seeing them coudn't hide a smile

this was something he couldn't belive his grandparents who where fighting minutes ago are now holding each others

hands.

" Wow grandpa looks like what ever you did worked grandma is happy, I wonder what did you do I mean the normal thing would be ti kiss her until both of you where with out air"

He couldn't stop laughfing when he saw that both Shikamaru and Temari where blushing like crazy. With that he tried to go to his room bur when he was about to go up the stair that lead to the second floor his grandmother grabed the back of his shirt.

" And where do you think you are going' Asked Temari

" To my room'

" Oh no your not you have to train for the genin exam that if i rember well you are going to take in three days"

" **What **train right now come on Im tired"

" I don't care,Shikamaru take to the training ground right now"

" Oh man what a drag"

" That's what you get for being a loud mouth"

With that Shikamaru took his grandson out of their yhome and into the rood to the training ground.

* * *

**Dude since when Shikamaru has some moves**

**I mean he told Temari he loved her " Nice"**

**Whell guys thankes for reading and I hope you revew**

**Come on Im not kiding I want you to revew if you can so I konw if you liked it.**

**Whell on another note im thinking of making a finfic of SAO Swor art online so also revew to say your what you think about hte idea.**

**Take care I apreciate you guys and sorry ifb there is a mistake**

**-_ElWolfMan_**


End file.
